


Good Enough

by Barry_Manilows_Wardrobe



Series: Fem!Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Male!Lily Evans - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders' Era, fem!James Potter - Freeform, fem!Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barry_Manilows_Wardrobe/pseuds/Barry_Manilows_Wardrobe
Summary: In 1971, 11-year-old Jane Potter was loosed on the unsuspecting populace of Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry.In 1972, 12-year-old Jane Potter had a lipstick kiss on her cheek, a solid gold cauldron, and a pocket full of muggle fireworks.In 1973, 13-year-old Jane Potter returned to Hogwarts with a plan.  A plan to woo Liam Evans.





	Good Enough

In later years, over boxed wine and a shared joint, Jane would remember lightning bolts and possibly a full collision of earth the day she fell in love with Liam Evans.

But that’s not how it happened at all.

In 1971, 11-year-old Jane Potter was loosed on the unsuspecting populace of Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry straight from her parent’s estate in Calcutta.  She was the only child of Flea and Euphemia Potter, so wished for and loved that she hadn’t even learned to walk until she was two years old.  Her first word was _angel_ , learned from the overuse of the appellation in her presence.   

Jane Potter was no angel.  Something she learned on the morning of September 2, 1971 when she woke up to find that her dormmate, Seren Black, had set her robes on fire.  They were a smoldering pile of ash that quite ominously had not woken anyone up.  Something that Rose Lupin, in a much-mended button down and second-hand Gryffindor tie, tutted over.  She had not come to Hogwarts to die because of a spoilt classmate.

It was suspected that magic was involved.  Particularly as Seren was a _dark witch_ and a _secret Slytherin_.

It probably had to do with an event that occurred the evening before when Jane pointed these things out.  

Their fourth, Pris Pettigrew, was a day late due to an unexpected case of Dragon Pox in the Pettigrew household.  Her face was still slightly green.  Something that Jane couldn’t help but comment on.  

The next day, Jane could not find her tie.  Any of her ties.

Eventually they sorted it out in the usual fashion of 11-year-olds.  Chaos, sweets, and cheating off one another.  Except for Rose, who learnt a charm to turn her homework into gibberish if you lived in the First Year Gryffindor girls dorm.

Rose’s shoes ended up on a lightning rod on the Astronomy Tower more often than was strictly a coincidence.

*

In 1972, 12-year-old Jane Potter was again loosed on the now suspecting populace of Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She had a lipstick kiss on her cheek, a solid gold cauldron, and a pocket full of muggle fireworks.  

The cauldron had to be replaced as it turned out that gold reacted to doxy eggs (which, really should not have been given to Second Years) in a spectacular fashion.

The fireworks were put to glorious effect.  Detentions were given all around.

She was still no angel, but this time she had accomplices.  One of which turned out to be a Werewolf, which was (in Jane’s terms) “the most brilliant thing ever.”  Rose disagreed, but took the consolation chocolates.  

It was the first time that Jane Potter’s – and Seren’s – pictures ended up as Undesirables #1 and #2 on the corkboard at Zonko’s.  And the Three Broomsticks.  And Madame Puddifoot’s after an unfortunate incident with Valentine’s day, biting teacups, and Narcissa Black’s panties.  

Narcissa should really have not commented - unfavorably - on Seren’s hair.

The most curious aspect of the incident being the teacup tooth patterns on the unwitting victim’s robes.   _Pure-blood prat._

Pris pointed out later that both Jane and Seren were themselves pure-bloods.  To which it had been a decidedly good prank.  If it hadn’t been for the cup that followed them back to Hogwarts, they would have had the perfect cover.

It was also the year when Jane Potter first noticed Liam Evans.  Evans was a lot of things.  SWOT, ginger, and funny.  The most important thing Evans was was her future husband.  The most worrying thing Evans was was not amused by Jane Potter.

It probably stemmed from the incident in the Great Hall when Jane Potter climbed on the Gryffindor table, kicking pudding and pumpkin juice in her wake, and then serenaded Evans with a _cauldron full of hot strong love_.  Seren had given it a 5 because, “You missed the high notes in the middle.  It was a little pitchy.”  Pris had made sure to roll up Jane’s skirt before alighting the table, “For maximum effect.”  Overlooking the scabs on her right knee.  And Rose had done damage control after Evans pulled the tablecloth, causing Jane to fly into a Sixth Year Hufflepuff.  She did not catch Jane.  

“But he saw my panties, right?”  She asked from the hospital ward later.  The detentions and howlers were worth it, though.  As Evans had gone from not seeing Jane at all to giving her death glares.

Jane could work with death glares.

*

In 1973, 13-year-old Jane Potter returned to Hogwarts with a plan.  The details of which were fuzzy even through the four-hundred letters of planning her owl had relayed to Seren, Rose, and Pris over the course of the Summer.  But the Marauders – they had started to call each other that as it was better than _Third Year Gryffs_ or the _Runaways_ (which Seren had recommended but was already in use) – had worked with less.

Jane Potter was still no angel.

“I think you need to be less…” Rose had floundered for a word and then decided on, “ _Jane_.”

“Less me??  But I’m awesome,” Jane couldn’t even begin to comprehend how any less of herself was a good thing.  “Everyone could use a little Potter in them.”

Seren had given her an arched brow.

“Oh you know what I mean.”  As Jane loved to talk about herself - often in third person - they did know what she meant.  “I’ll have to think about this over Quidditch.”  Jane had finally made the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  She was a good Chaser with a lot of potential.  But she was reckless.

She also learned that using everlasting adhesive to her broom – to keep her seat even when she was upside down – was illegal.  Apparently, not reading the rulebook did not count as a viable excuse.  It was a 8931 page manual!  Not even if it was _Rose_ who hadn’t read the rule book.  That hadn’t worked either.

“I did read the rulebook.  But I didn’t actually think you were going to use everlasting adhesive.”  Jane had to sit carefully afterward, as it took about a week for the broom to unstick from her arse.  

Because she was Jane Potter, she had managed to play it off.   _Jane Potter_ – her brand – was funny and confident.  And even though she’d yet to get her growth spurt (or breasts) she knew she was cute.  Her Mother had said so.  And cute beat out beautiful any day, no matter what Seren thought.  “Who needs breasts anyway?  They would just get in the way of Quidditch.”

The biggest obstacle to Jane’s plans for obtaining Evans’ heart – outside of his general dislike, which was surmountable – was Sarah Snape.  Evans’ best friend.  And Jane’s arch-nemesis.  

Jane was absolutely certain that Sarah Snape had come to the same decision she had on Evans’ future plans.  But with a different leading lady.  And that was just _not on_.

“I’m just saying,” Rose was just saying one night, “That terrorizing Evans’ best friend is probably not the way to his heart.”

Jane had not yet learned that not all attention was good attention.

“I just don’t know what he sees in her,” Jane had asked, mostly to the canopy of her bed, but also to the rest of the Marauders.  “I’m like a _thousand_ times better.  And I’m a _Gryffindor_.”  

Evans was also a Gryffindor.

Sarah Snape’s most damning aspect – besides Evans’ attention – was that she was a Slytherin.  And thus a _dark witch_ and _evil_ .  And naturally a sworn enemy of Gryffindor house.  Just that morning, Seren and Jane had (very carefully) put itching powder in Sarah’s stockings.  They had gotten very good at navigating the Castle and had found the laundry room quite by accident.  Pris, who was rather good at potions, had mixed it together for them from a book they’d filched called _1001 methodologies of mischievous minds._  

Seren had noted that it was obvious that the Marauders _in the future_ had written the book and sent it back for the Marauders _of the past_.  Seren always said very deep things like that, usually while painting her nails or charming her hair, which she was very proud of.  Or the Marauder’s themselves.  She had convinced Rose to let her try some charms on the scars on her face.  “It’s not like I don’t like them.  They make you look completely punk rock.  But I’m bored.”  Seren was always bored.  And it was probably not in Rose’s best interest to let Seren poke her wand in her face.

Jane and Seren still had no idea where her left eyelashes had gone off to.  Thankfully, Pomfrey knew a potion that brought them back.  Albeit slowly.

“Are you even listening to me?”  

“I am,” Pris said.  She wasn’t really listening.  Her parents had sent her a muggle Science Fiction novel – by someone named _Dick_ (this never ceased to amuse Jane) – and had hastily put it aside when the eye of Potter fell on her.  “But I feel like a new strategy is needed.  You’ve been, um, working on Snape for three years.  And it hasn’t really worked, has it?”

This was true.  “But this is why I need you all to be listening.  I am not the brains behind this operation.”  Jane thought of herself as the daring.  Seren was the instigator.  Rose was the lawyer.  And Pris was the sneaky.  They shared one brain between them all which Jane didn’t have at the moment.  “This is the most important thing that will ever happen in my life.”

“You are so melodramatic,” Seren said – rather hypocritically Jane thought as Seren had locked herself in the bathroom just that morning because she had broken a nail – fixing something about Rose’s eyes with her wand.  “What about the day you become Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain.”

True.  “But I think they’re _tied_ , mates.   _This is as important_ as Quidditch Captain.”  Which Jane knew would be her Fourth Year just rewards.  

They all knew this was serious.

Almost as serious as Rose whose nose had just turned into a beak.  There was a lot of slapping then while Seren was yelling, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  As loudly as she was capable of, which was really loud.  Being louder meant it was more serious.

This was a truth universally acknowledged.

*

As it turned out, Horace Slughorn – potions professor and former prat (he was responsible for 12 of Jane’s detentions) – actually had Jane’s back.

It did not hurt that, for reasons unknown, Snape had taken ill the day that partners were chosen for Potions.

Through cunning and well aimed death glares, Jane Potter ended up being partners with Liam Evans.  “I’m going to fail this class,” Liam had said, head down on his arms, after partners were decided.

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me as a partner then.”  While Jane meant it, this did not seem to cheer Evans up.  Jane wasn’t the best potioneer Hogwarts had ever seen – she was much better at transfig – but she checked out every book in the library on Third Year potions and had created a reading schedule.

“I’m not entirely sure how they expect us to get all this stuff done,” she complained at dinner.  “I mean, between Quidditch, regular classwork, detentions, and parties how am I supposed to find free time for reading?”

“You could try to not get detentions.”  Both Seren and Jane had given Rose a _Do-you-even-know-us?_ look.

Pris had ended up with Snape as a partner.  They never spoke a word to each other for the entire term.  But it was the first time Pris didn’t have to supervise her partner.

*

During the first week of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the following occurred:

  1. The Gryffs beat the Claws, putting them in the running for House Cup
  2. Jane was so hungover during potions the next day that she passed out with her head on the desk _behind_ her.  Evans forgot (clearly an oversight) to wake her and she ended up with hair so singed she had to get a buzz cut.  Thankfully, Jane’s hair had a mind of its own and it was back about a week later.  As untidy as ever.
  3. Evans very readily volunteered to cast a paralyzing jinx on Jane to test out their anti-paralyzing potion.  And then completely forgot to administer the potion.  (Clearly an oversight).
  4. _Someone_ replaced Snape’s pumpkin juice with armadillo bile
  5. In an attempt to gain Evans’ attention in the hallway – winning him over by helping him pick up his books - Jane tripped Evans with a tripping hex; it was so successful that Evans ended up breaking his nose.  Jane, who was in the depths of melancholy, would not get out of bed for two days, until McGonagall came up and forced her
  6. After the tripping hex incident, Seren brought back the tale that most of the Third Year girls had felt so bad for Evans that he had ended up with fourteen bouquets of flowers in the hospital wing
  7. Jane recycled a box of chocolate frogs from Seren as an anonymous apology; but did not realize that Seren had tampered with them (serious oversight).  Subsequently, Evans had to stay another night in the hospital wing after professing undying love for Seren Black.
  8. Jane did not find Evans’ protestations funny
  9. The marauders woke up to find Seren’s entire nail polish collection smashed
  10. Jane Potter and Seren Evans ended up in the hospital wing



During the second week Jane and Evans came to a truce.

“As much as I dislike you,” Evans started out, and Jane thought he _might_ be hiding his true feelings, “We are partners and I won’t fail this class because of you.”

Jane noted how very green Evans’ eyes were.  And how incredibly _nice_ his auburn hair was.  And then offered the most eloquent of agreements.  “Ok.  Whatever.”  

Jane was certain that her tongue had been hexed.

They worked on – the very timely in Jane’s case – Blemish Blitzer in relative silence.  Nothing blew up.  Evans caught Jane before she dumped a handful of dried violets in the mix.  And she even managed to get Evans to _put some of the elixir on her face_.  But only after Evans said he would not be the victim of Jane’s shoddy potion making.  As Jane had accidentally charmed her eyebrows off the day before, dying in Evans’ presence was a small thing.  It was almost a noble act.  

It was worth it.

“This is completely disgusting,” Evans said before carefully using a pipette to administer the potion to a relatively painful blemish on Jane’s chin.  And then, “I didn’t mean your, er, face was disgusting.”  And then when Jane beamed in that particular way she had of looking like a madman - with a large chunk of green goo on her chin - Evans amended, “I’m not flirting with you.”

“But you _are_ talking to me.”

“I have to.  It’s part of our grade.”

*

During the third week of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the following occurred:

  1. The Snakes beat the Puffs, putting Gryffindor’s House Cup prospects in doubt
  2. For some reason, the entire Slytherin table started spontaneously dancing during breakfast; despite protestations of their innocence, the Marauders got detention
  3. Jane spent detention polishing trophies, something she had got quite good at in the past three years; it had also put her off displaying or obtaining trophies for the rest of her life
  4. Seren announced to the Marauders that she had kissed Diggory (everyone had a crush on Diggory); this in and of itself was not an exceptional event.  Seren had very indiscriminate lips.  What was exceptional was that Seren thought she might _really like him_.  Two hours later she had changed her mind.
  5. Jane finished reading the _Idiot’s Guide to Potions_ by Ima Halfwit
  6. Jane remembered something from the Idiot’s Guide



“Are you sure you want to do that?”  Jane asked, causing Evans to stop before dropping a handful of fairy wings into the potion.  “Won’t putting the fairy wings in before the beetle eyes interact with the castor oil?”

Evans really did have lovely eyes.  Even when he was looking at her like she had just shown the one redeeming virtue she possessed.  One redeeming virtue was a start.  “You’re…right.”  Jane added the beetle eyes, turning so Evans wouldn’t see her maniacal grin, before Evans added the fairy wings.

“Did you actually read the book?”

In fact, Jane had not.  There wasn’t enough time in the day to read textbooks and the _Idiot’s Guide_ .  Since the _idiot’s guide_ was bulleted, she had gone that route.   “Of course,” she lied.

“There are depths to you I wouldn’t have imagined.”

“You imagine me?”  Jane was sure someone had hexed her tongue.  Really.

“I’m not flirting with you, Potter.”  

“Not even a little bit?”  Jane had never learned to not push her luck.  

“No.”  They worked in silence, Jane still riding the complement high, before Evans said, “We should probably start working on what we’re going to do for our final project.  In a non-flirting way.”

“Alone?”

“In the library, in full sight of Madame Pince and the school.  So, no, not alone.”

Sharing a table, while not in class, was good.  Proximity was the key for winning Evans.  Or at least that’s what Rose had said.   _But only if you’re less… Jane.  Otherwise, it might be detrimental_.  Jane had not really heard the last part.  “Alright.”

Deciding on a date that Jane wasn’t practicing or in detention put them into the following week.  “How can you possibly get into so much trouble if you’re this busy?”  Evans had asked, exasperated.  Jane had failed to mention how many of the _appointments_ were detentions.

“Talent.”

Rushing back up to the dorm later, Jane fell on her bed and squealed, “We’re going to the library together!”

“Let me take a good look at you,” Seren had announced, coming over to stare at Jane until it was very uncomfortable.  “I will almost certainly be asked to identify the body.”

*

During the third week of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the following occurred:

  1. A full moon wherein the Marauders realized it was complete bullshit that Rose had to be locked in a shack ripping herself apart every month
  2. Seren said - possibly for the first time ever - “I need to go to the library.”; Pris noted this line in her diary
  3. Book in hand, Seren had corralled Jane and Pris into the first floor girl’s lavatory, checking the stalls for Myrtle.   _Such a drip_.  “We’re going to become animagi.”
  4. Everyone agreed this was the most obvious and reasonable course of action.  Thus brilliant.
  5. The process of becoming animagi required obtaining (terrifyingly not difficult as they were replanting mandrakes in Herbology) a mandrake leaf and keeping it in one’s mouth for one month; Jane had forgotten, in her haste to agree to the deed that she would probably have to talk to Evans during their _date_ (she was calling it a date, anyway).



“So you’re seriously going to just sit there and say nothing?”  Evans’ arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like he was getting angry.  Or amused.  Jane wasn’t very good at telling the difference.

Jane, not unexpectedly, said nothing.

And then Evans smiled.  It was not the adoring smile Jane thought she deserved, but it was a smile.  And thus an opening.  She almost said so, as Evans was incredibly good looking for a ginger, but remembered the mandrake leaf at the last moment.  “I think I like you this way,” Evans said then.  “Less sass.”

Jane, who lived to be sassy, used her wand to write: _Sassy girls have more fun._  But because she was Jane Potter sitting across from Liam Evans - and apparently someone had hexed her wand - what came out was _Sassy girls have more sex_.

Evans’ face went splotchy: endearing but not particularly attractive.  “I don’t know what to say to that.”

_Merlin’s teats, I meant sex._

“I’m not going to ask what you’ve been doing with that wand to get it to autocorrect that way.”

 _I HAVEN’T BEEN HAVING FUN WITH THIS WAND._  

And then: FUCK.

The all-caps didn’t really work in Jane’s favor as Pince noticed it right away.  “Miss Potter, what filth are you casting in my library?  Speak right now.”  

Jane couldn’t speak.  And so added another detention rather than revisit the completely mortifying situation.

Later, Jane text-spelled her woes to Seren.   _It’s completely unfair.  Why can’t I do anything other than babble around Evans?  He thinks I’m an idiot._

_I know you’re an idiot, Jane.  So at least he only suspects._

_Hrm.  I can work with that._

*

During the fifth week of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the following occurred:

  1. Jane was hit by a rogue bludger three times and spent the week in the hospital
  2. Reputedly – Jane was, after all, unconscious – Liam Evans came to see her
  3. Jane had to stay longer after consuming a chocolate frog that someone had left her after she professed undying love for Seren Black; Seren was highly amused, “Merlin’s beard, he’s good,” but Jane was impressed.
  4. After a pause, Jane Potter realized she could fall in love with Liam Evans



“Are you ever going to talk again?”  Evans asked as they waited for their Burn-Healing Paste to thicken.  “It’s kind of unnerving for you not to talk.”

_March 1._

“If it was a hex, I don’t know why you don’t just go to Pomfrey.  I imagine you know where the hospital ward is.”

_Keeping tabs on me?_

“You do offer a complete narration of your every action, Potter.”  Evans sighed, “Besides, it’s in my best interest to know where you are at all times.  So I can avoid you.”

 _I’m not that bad_.

Evans’ gave her a disbelieving look and then smiled.  “That remains to be seen.  Although, to your credit, I haven’t killed you yet.”  There is was.  Not really fireworks, but a sort of a pleasant sort of… indigestion?

Jane was so into Liam Evans.

And then in her excitement, she knocked their cauldron over.  It was a good thing they were making Burn-Healing Paste.

*

During the sixth through eighth week of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the following occurred:

  1. Jane went between sighing, blushing, and complete silence when asking a question, to chatting aimlessly at their potions’ work desk
  2. This caused Evans to ask if Jane had consumed a Babbling Potion before coming to class.  When Jane denied this, Evans suggested that she “perhaps check your pumpkin juice.  Just saying.”
  3. The Marauders took the piss out of Jane so hard that they all woke up with impermeable mustaches.  Rose twirled hers.  Seren threatened Jane with the wrath of her ancestors.  Pris looked in the mirror and said, “Well, I guess this is what I’ll look like in the next forty years.”
  4. Evans set another not _date_ (totally a date) in the library
  5. And this time Sarah Snape was there to witness it.



“I don’t know how you keep losing your project notes,” Evans said, pushing over his notes for Jane to copy.  “It’s not like I don’t have better things to do.”  Part of being a SWOT, Jane supposed, was doing SWOT things like revising, homework, and other things that Jane couldn’t even begin to comprehend.  

The missing notes - in a box under Jane’s bed - had necessitated Jane and Evans meeting for a half-hour longer than scheduled.  So that Jane could recopy their work.  It was a hand cramping sacrifice.  But for all good cause.  Thirty _communicative_ minutes.  Where Evans was _on a date_ with Jane.  “So what would you be doing if you weren’t here with me?”  

Without missing a beat - and a rather sickening look of longing in his eyes that should have been directed at her - Evans said, “Ancient runes.”

“You would rather be doing Ancient Runes than me?”  Jane’s tongue was definitely hexed.

“It may be hard for you to believe, Potter, but the world does not, actually, rotate around you.”  But she could tell that he was amused.  Jane thought this was the appropriate time to pull out the big guns.  The patented Jane Potter charm.  Now that Evans had been warmed up.

“So you’re saying I’m in the same league as the sun.”

“Er, not exactly.”  Evans was frowning, but he was also splotchy again which was a good sign.  “You know you always do that.”

“Do what?”

“Only hear what you want to hear.”

This was true.  But there was no reason for Evans to know that.  “That’s not true.  I’m very good at listening.”

“To the miscreants you room with?”

“Yes, well,” the Marauders understood that when push came to Evans it was every Marauder for themselves.  “I can’t vouch for the quality of the advice.  But I do listen.”  After a heartbeat, Jane said, trying to look at Evans through her lashes (one side longer than the other) in what Seren explained was a mysterious look, “I listen to you.”

Evans snorted.  Jane scowled.  “You haven’t listened to me since the first time we met, Potter.”  He opened a book nearby and pulled his parchment back over.  “Now let’s get this done so I can get to what I want to be doing.”

Jane was still scowling when 40 minutes - into the hour allotted her! - a paper butterfly winged across the library and directly into Evans’ book.  He unwrapped it with a smile, looking up and smiling.

“What was that?”  Jane asked, a little more snappish than she probably should have.  

“A wellness check,” was all Evans said.  Two tables away, a thick curtain of black hair parted to reveal Snape.  Jane thought she looked like a tomato, but Evans didn’t seem to notice. 

“I would never let anything happen to you!”  Jane said, fervently, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh?”  Evans folded and pocketed the note.  “Not even to stop me from falling in love with Seren Black?”

Oh.  He was good.

*

During the ninth week of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the only important event occurred:

  1. Of his own volition, Liam Evans sat across from Jane at dinner
  2. Well, perhaps not of his own volition
  3. As someone (Sarah Snape) had sabotaged their potion and both Jane and Evans had to stay to clean it up
  4. Although this time, no one was injured.
  5. Except for Jane’s pride



“You have to at least admit that it was a really good potion, right?”  

Evans, who was forearm deep in thick, purple good, actually huffed a laugh.  “Ok, I’ll give you that.  Your Shrinking Solution was so good that our toad went back to a zygote.  That Slughorn couldn’t see.”

“Well we got full points didn’t we?”

“I think because he didn’t want to look foolish.”  

“Too late for that!”  Jane said with gusto, putting her elbow into a puddle of goo.  “This is hopeless.”

“You would think that with as many cauldrons as you’ve probably scrubbed that you would be good at this,” Evans _didn’t_ sound particularly upset.  And when Jane ventured a look through her messy fringe, he didn’t look angry.  

“Well, doing something a lot doesn’t necessarily make me _good_ at it.”

Evans laughed again.  A quick thing.  “I can see that.”

“I am good at a lot of things,” And Jane could feel her Potter returning.  The twitch of her mouth and the (unholy) glint in her eye.  “A lot of things.”

“Please don’t ruin this, Potter.”

“Well, can we at least get dinner?  I’m starving.”  

“Alright.”

They syphoned up the last of the potion and Evans actually waited while Jane collected her books.  It took every ounce of willpower she had to not run screaming into the hallway to yell that Liam Evans was walking her to dinner.  And that he was almost certainly in love with her.  Because that’s what people who were in love with you did, right?  She would have to consult Seren.  No, strike that, Rose.

When they got to the Gryffindor table, Evans looked around as if to find somewhere else to sit, but Jane got a death grip on his arm and dragged him to sit with the Marauders.  Evans was on good terms with Rose, so he chose to sit next to her.  But that was okay.  Jane was right across.

And in full view of a thunderous Snape.  Yessss.

“Merlin’s teat,” Seren said, dragging herself to the table.  “That _lapitors_ spell.”  It took her a moment to see that Evans was sitting across from them.  Jane had to elbow her to show her success.  “Evans.  To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Liam,” Jane tried that on her tongue and thought she rather liked it, “is sitting with us because --”

“Because I was manhandled by your associate.”  Evans’ smile was long-suffering.

“Oh, that sounds like Jane,” and Jane stepped on Seren’s foot because - while it was true - it was unwomanly to defame one’s friends.  Even if Jane would have done the exact same thing.  If Seren ever fell in love.  Which was highly unlikely.

A pleasant conversation was had by all.  Jane only spilled half of her soup down her blouse and was able to peel her elbow off the table after assistance from Pris.  

It was the high point.

*

During the tenth week of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the following occurred:

  1. Snape missed Divination after eight hours petrified and slid behind a curtain on the fifth floor.  None of the Marauders could do a memory charm so there were detentions all around.
  2. Potter-Evans relations took a decided nose-dive.



“Why aren’t you talking to me?”  Jane asked rather desperately.  

She could get into anything, could buy anything, was brill at tranfig, and she was also able to turn into a deer, but that didn’t seem to be helping at the moment.  Evans hadn’t said a thing since the beginning of class.  “We were getting along so well.”  Jane was bitterly disappointed, but not entirely sure why Evans was acting like he was.  “Are you mad at me?”

“ _You want to know if I’m mad at you_?”  Evans’ whisper was as close to shouting as a whisper could be.  Jane wasn’t sure if this was good or bad.  

This probably had something to do with Snape.  “It was all in good fun,” Jane said, changing tack, but realized too late that this was not the right thing to say.  Evans snorted.

“What i _s wrong_ with you?”  Evans’ voice had raised just above a whisper.

“Nothing?”  Jane ventured.

“I was wrong,” Evans said, crushing up their flobberworm mucus slightly more forcefully than was necessary.  It splattered on his sleeve but he didn’t seem to notice.  “I don’t dislike you.  I actively _loathe_ you.”

“Whoa.  Let’s not be too hasty here…”  Jane was starting to get seriously alarmed.  “We’ve been good together…” At Evans’ glower, she added, “As partners.”

“You don’t even understand why you’re an awful person do you?”  This time Evans’ had his hands on hips, face splotchy, and green eyes rather dangerous.  Jane had never faced the gale force winds of Evans’ temper before.  And it was gearing up to be rather impressive.  If Jane wasn’t in the face of it.

“And who are you to judge what I do, you sanctimonious prat?”  Jane immediately had her hand over her mouth. “I didn’t mean that,” she said through her fingers.

And then Evans’ hexed her.

It was a fantastic bat-bogey hex.  In fact, Jane wouldn’t have even expected Evans to have it in him.  

Jane spent the rest of the class period in the hospital wing.  And still confused. She couldn’t figure out for the life of her what was wrong with what she’d done.  Any of the Marauders would have done the same.  Even to each other.  And they would have laughed about it.

And 4 times out of 10 Snape started it!

On top of all these indignities, Jane now had empirical evidence that Slughorn favored Evans.  He didn’t even get detention.

*

During weeks eleven and twelve of Jane’s plan to woo Liam Evans the following occurred:

  1. Nothing



“It’s too late in term to switch partners, Mr Evans,” Slughorn said over their cauldron.  “I don’t expect any more spontaneous magic from you and there are only two weeks left of class.”  Slughorn had smiled though, a hand on Evans’ shoulder.  “Buck up, lad.  I promise you can have first choice of partners next term.”

When Evans returned to their bench, he said nothing.

Not a single word.

They had been communicating via owl - from the Gryffindor boys dorm to the Gryffindor girls dorm - to finish their project.  

Jane was wrecked.  A wreckage that caused a scorched earth policy on Snape and the Slytherins.  “Might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg.”  

Finally, an intervention was attempted.  Rose, Seren, and Pris sat Jane down.  “Listen, you know we support you in all things.”  Rose started.

“And we have your back no matter what,” this from Seren.

“But enough is enough,” Pris added earnestly.  “We’re going to lose the House Cup if you don’t get yourself together.”

“And I’ve never known Jane Potter to just take these things lying down,” there had been a lot of moaning, ice cream, and gothic witch romances.  Along with detentions.

“I’m not sure if I would have phrased it like that…” Rose said, turning towards a rather fiery eyed Seren.  

“You’re right,” Jane finally conceded.  “I need to talk to Evans.  One on one.  And… sort this out.”

*

During the last day of school, the following occurred:

  1. Jane managed to lure Evans - via two well bribed first years - into meeting with her
  2. Having brainstormed for the best way to make amends, she narrowed it to down to two options:
    1. Apologize
    2. Kiss Evans
  3. She decided to go with option B as it was a win-win situation; Evans would obviously forgive her; and she would have kissed Evans
  4. Things did not go as planned



“I think knocking him into the lake was probably not the best way to get him to forgive you,” Rose said in their train carriage.  

“I was trying to kiss him,” Jane said mutinously under her breath.  

“Well,” Seren said, “On the bright side, it didn’t look like you were trying to kiss him.  And yelling out: _I love you, Liam Evans_ , was probably taken as a joke.  So you did save face for next year.”

Jane jumped out of her seat as soon as the door slid open.  Pris shook her head as she entered and Jane sank down on the seat.  “Did he?”

“I’m sorry, Jane.  Are are you sure you want to hear this?”

“Tell me.”

“I quote: _Get out of here.  And I would appreciate it if you would tell her - and your merry band of miscreants - to LEAVE ME ALONE._  End quote.”

“That’s cold,” Seren added.  “We had nothing to do with it.”

Jane pursed her lips, elbow on bony knee, hand cupping her sharp chin.  “But he didn’t say ever, right?  I can work with that.”


End file.
